True Saiyan Pride
by Alexionite
Summary: Vegeta's depressed due to his family's lack of Saiyaness. But what will he do when an unexpected visitor shows up... plaes please please read and REVIEW! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. saiyans

'Peace at last' thought Vegeta, meditating and concentrating his chi in the gravity room. It hadn't been this quiet in a long a time; in fact it had never been this quiet. He would never admit it of course but he found the silence unsettling.  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta roared, but no reply came. "WOMAN! Where the hell has everyone got to?" he began to search the capsule corp. "WOMA.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, did you want me for something" Bulma said casually as she walked in, loaded down with shopping bags.  
  
"Hmph, have you been shopping again?" he mumbled, "Anyway I was just wondering where everyone had gotten to."  
  
"Oh, I just took Bra to her dance class and I think Trunks is out on a date with Pan or someone."  
  
'Dance classes? Dates? The heirs to the Saiyan throne and all they ever do is this inane human stuff. Hmph, even I'm beginning to go soft. What happened to real Saiyan spirit, true Saiyan pride?' Vegeta thought, the realisation dawning on him. ' Bra's never going to be a warrior, but then I never expected her to be, she's my daughter and I do love her, but she really is quite boring. And Trunks, well, Kami knows I've beat the shit out of him enough times, he's just not real warrior material either.. I don't know, maybe I'm just being too elitist.. What am I thinking? Of course I'm not being too elitist, living on this mudball has just suppressed all the Saiyan in them.'  
  
X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X  
  
"Hey Marron, wait up" Bra yelled after her friend as they left the dance studio. "Wow I'm totally wiped out after that, how about you?"  
  
"Yea, those jetes are murder" Marron replied, "I'm amazed your dad lets you take dance anyway. Does he actually know?"  
  
"I don't actually know. oh well what he doesn't know wont get the house blown sky high!"  
  
X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X  
  
Vegeta was sat in the G.R. pondering the pointlessness of life without fighting when it happened; there was a flash across the sky and it came down with a crash, in the Son's back garden.  
  
. "Wow Pan you look hot! You should really... OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"  
  
The large spherical object at the bottom of the garden (well now in a crater) Began to hiss and screech as though it was about open.  
  
"I dunno Trunks, ya know, I think I'm gonna go get my dad." Pan stuttered, before running off, leaving Trunks to stare at the strange thing.  
  
With a hiss, like the release of air in hydraulics, the front of the sphere began to open.and as the smoke cleared, there stood the figure of a woman.  
  
".hmph" she smirked "Hello Trunks"  
  
A/N Please review!!!! My first fic. yea you can tell right? Well please please please please review it would mean the world to me! I know it's shit but its gonna get better, ( i hope!)  
  
Oh yea and I'm open to constructive criticism but please, I'm a sensitive soul, so no flames. 


	2. you know my name

A/N yey! Someone reviewed my story! YEY since i know there might be someone interested here's chapter 2. (Did i mention Yey!?) Please Review!!!! Oh and i forgot to put this on chapter 1 but.  
  
DISCLAIMER; I do not, never have and unfortunately never will own any of the characters/ other copyrighted stuff used in this fic (no one sue me, it's not worth it, I have nothing of any value!)  
  
"Hello Trunks."  
  
"Hey gorgeous. wait, how the hell do you know my name?"  
  
The girl was certainly beautiful. She was only about 5' 2''; she had striking features and a lean, toned body. And her eyes, she had the most stunning big, alluring, brown eyes, which seemed to draw you to her, seemed to let you see into her soul, and yet at the same time something in them was cold, and harsh, and empty.  
  
"Hmph, lets just say I've done my research." she whispered  
  
She strode gracefully up to Trunks, and stared straight into his eyes with a deep and meaningful glare, before proceeding to kick him in the balls and fly off.  
  
X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X  
  
"Hey mom! Um.where's Dad?" Bra said upon entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Guess, out in the G.R. He's working off his rage about something or other, but then again, isn't he always?"  
  
"Yea I guess so" she giggled.  
  
"Did you feel that shudder a while back? It practically knocked me over!"  
  
"Yea, I thought it might have been a slight earthquake but I went to the lab and my instruments showed nothing"  
  
"Oh well, maybe they were just demolishing a building a few blocks away or something."  
  
X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Woh, what happened to you Trunks?" Pan asked, somewhat startled to find him lying on the floor. "Um. nothing.?"  
  
"Right.Hey what happened to the spherey thing? Wait," she said walking up to take a closer look at it only to find an odd array of controls inside, "this is a spaceship? Trunks. something came out didn't it?"  
  
"Um.maybe?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! Well where is it now? No sign of it about here anywhere, you let it get away didn't you? What the hell's wrong with you? You weren't even going to tell me were you? You were just gonna forget about it while some alien runs around terrorising the planet.what were you thinking?!" Pan yelled, and kicked him in the side for good measure.  
  
Gohan yelled from inside, "Pan, honey is everything alright out there?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine dad!" she yelled back, "When I find out exactly what happened you are so dead.so what was this, for lack of a better word, alien, like?" so asked pointedly at the distinctly red faced Trunks.  
  
X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X  
  
Ahh the breeze, the air on this planet was so much cooler than most, it was really quite refreshing, the girl thought to herself, flying high above the city. It could have been cleaner but at least this planet was slightly civilized, she'd visited some where the barbarians still wore animal skins and lived in caves.  
  
It was as she was thinking this that she landed without a sound outside a large semi spherical building; she approached it silently to find the sliding glass door open and so she proceeded to make her way inside. The girl was just about to enter the living room when she heard a growl from behind her.  
  
Before she knew what was happening a strong hand was holding her against the wall by the throat , "Who the fuck are you, and what the hell are you doing in my house?"  
  
A/N apologies a thousand apologies! I know, I know, the crapness! I promise, the next chapter will be longer and better! Anyone actually reading this will be given the privilege of finding out this mysterious girl's identity!  
  
BUT.. Not unless you are good little readers and review!!!! Hehe^_^ 


	3. what the hell?

A/N yea I know, it was bad, the plot for the story is actually quite good I'm just writing it really badly!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, don't sue! Well ya can if ya like, but I have nothing you might want sooooo  
  
Before she knew what was happening a strong hand was holding her against the wall by the throat, "Who the fuck are you, and what the hell are you doing in my house?"  
  
The girl struggled against the man's strength, a pained expression on her face. She kicked and tried to yell, but his hand was causing her difficulty in breathing. Maybe it was a mistake to come here, if the natives are this strong.. She continued to strain for freedom, the pain beginning to show in her eyes, but they never once left the face of her attacker. She gave the man a glare of repulsion, and it was then, when she looked into his cold, inky black eyes, that the reality washed over her, she had found what she had come here to find..  
  
"Father?" she whispered.  
  
Vegeta took a while to contemplate what she had just said before he growled, "I beg your pardon?" his grip around her neck loosened, allowing her to breathe but still keeping her firmly held against the wall. "You don't look all that saiyan to me."  
  
It was true, she didn't have the distinctive spiky, dark hair of a saiyan, her's, while very thick and ever so slightly spiky, fell to her shoulders and was more of a red/brown; however Vegeta answered his own query as his eyes slowly slid down her body to find a fluffy brown tail wrapped around her waist. His eyes widened in amazement and he gave her an inquiring look "So...?"  
  
"I'm your daughter"  
  
He shook his head and grinned, "I have only two children and let me assure you, you're not one of them."  
  
"I guess for you to even begin to comprehend what I'm trying to tell you I should start at the beginning. It doesn't surprise me in the least that you don't remember me, you were never even informed of my birth....  
  
"I was conceived 24 hours before you left Vegeta-sei for the last time. You may remember my mother, Sairya? She was a rare beauty, a treasure that even a prince like you was lucky to have had. She was one of very few Saiyans to have been born fair. You remember now? Marble white skin and a waterfall of golden hair? Yes, I thought so..."  
  
"Wait brat, Vegeta-sei was destroyed, why didn't you perish along with the rest of my race?"  
  
"Well as I said, my mother was quite beautiful, she held favour with many men, basically one of frieza's inner circle took a liking to her and warned her to get off the planet. She stowed away on a supply ship and escaped, but it was close, a little too close...." She turned around as he released her to reveal an elaborate cross shaped scar on her shoulder, "the heat from the explosion was so intense that I was born with a burn on my shoulder. My mother's back was totally disfigured."  
  
There were a few moments of tense silence, "So, why have you come here?" Vegeta growled  
  
"To.....to find out if it was true" The girl stuttered as her voice began to break.  
  
"To find out if what was true?"  
  
"My mother never wanted me you know, she said I was the worst thing that ever happened to her," Tears began to well up in her eyes "I've lived 23 years believing that I was an accident, I grew up with my mother telling me that. I came here to find out if I really was just a...a...a mistake." At this point, as if she had been relieved of some terrible weight, she sunk to her knees and broke down in a flood of tears.  
  
Vegeta had no idea what to make of it all, her story was quite possibly true, her facts all fitted, but his daughter?! He was half expecting someone to jump out and say 'gotchya!' but they didn't. He felt he should probably comfort the poor girl, she was showing an excess of emotion for a saiyan but still, well he wasn't an expert in that area really...  
  
After a few moments he could stand to watch the distraught figure no longer, he crouched down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, "What's your name?" He whispered.  
  
"Kaisa" she whimpered  
  
"Kaisa, you weren't a mistake, I don't make mistakes."  
  
A/N so? What do ya think? I hope this is slightly better than the previous chapters but i know it's still pretty damn bad..well let me know! Anyway this story may not be continued for a while unless some one out there gives me an idea for where this story should go, I've decided my original idea sucked so....ideas please! REVIEW!!!!!! Or I shall hunt thee down and attack the by reading you vogon poetry! Mwahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oooooh yea and um sorry to Android^_^eighteen I no I said this would b longer but what can I say? I need some inspiration okay? Please don't kill me!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
